yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose
Here is how Yuna and her friends tell each other bedtime stories in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Later that night, Yuna and her friends and cousins are getting ready for bed. Princess Yuna: (researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Snowdrop: Just like the good old days. Princess Skyla: You said it. Dipper Pines: Yeah. Lightning McQueen: Speaking of the good old days, I can still see picture of me training with Doc. (looks at the pictures of Doc Hudson on the walls and even the picture of McQueen and Doc racing together) Princess Yuna: I'm really sorry about Doc Hudson, Lightning. Dusty Crophopper: He must be a great mentor just like Skipper was. Lightning McQueen: Without a doubt, Dusty. Mater: Yeah. You know what I'd do? Lightning McQueen: What? Princess Yuna: What is it, Mater? Mater: I don't know. I got nothing. Sweetie Heart: Seriously? BMO: (as Game Facer and Game Player plays on him) You two played excellent video games. Game Facer: Thanks, BMO. BMO: I just love to have fun with you two. Just then, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Fizzlepop, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess came to Princess Solarna: Alright, Dipper, Mabel, Everypony else. Off to bed, big day at Disneyland tomorrow. Princess Sharon: Lights out before you go to sleep. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We all needed good rest for tomorrow morning. Lightning McQueen: Well, that's our cue to hit the hay. Mater: Yep, couldn't agree more. Dusty Crophopper: See you tomorrow morning. (as he, Lightning and their friends went to the vehicle car to sleep) Princess Yuna: Night, Guys. As Solarna, Sharon, Flurry Heart, and the others are getting ready for bed, Yuna and her friends begin telling their own bedtime stories. With the lights were still on, Yuna was ready to tell her story. Princess Yuna: (lights up her lantern) I heard tell about how Stanley Pines freed Ford from another dimension. Dipper Pines: You heard correctly, Yuna. Gideon Gleeful: That was before the first time I've met him after I redeemed myself. Prince Edmond: Tell us more, Yuna. Yuna was delighted to do so, She explained the whole story how Ford Pines returned. In Yuna's story, The screen shows the scene how Ford Pines was introduced. Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan... I trust you. Dipper Pines: Mabel! Are you crazy! We're all gonna... Computer: One. (the portal opens) Dipper Pines: NOOOO!!!! Stanley Pines: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Soos Ramirez: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Mabel Pines: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Then, the portal opens and Ford was free. Ford Pines: (walks to Journal 1, picks it up and puts it over his coat) Dipper Pines: What? Who was that? Stanley Pines: The Author of the Journals, my brother. Mabel Pines: This is a part where one of us faints? Soos Ramirez: I am so on it, Dude! (fainted) After Yuna's story, Everyone was amazed. Princess Yuna: That's how Ford was free. The man who created these. (shows everyone the Journals) Princess Twila: Wow! Dipper Pines: Wait a second. (notices the Journals 1, 2 and 3) Aren't those the first three Journals? Princess Skyla: Yeah, I see them too. Snowdrop: No way! Dipper Pines: Yuna, Where'd you get those? Princess Yuna: I've used my alicorn magic to remake them. Mabel Pines: No way! Dipper Pines: Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford told us that it was impossible for young alicorns to use magic like that. Princess Flurry Heart: I for one am born with greater power before her. Princess Skyla: I know, right? Snowdrop: I wish I could see how Yuna used her magic. Chocolate Cake: I feel your pain right here, Snowdrop. Then, Skyla now remembered that it was her turn to tell her story. Princess Skyla: My turn to tell a story! Princess Yuna: What would you like to tell us, Flurry? Armor Bride: Yeah, Big sis. Tell us. Princess Skyla: Well, I think I'm starting to remember meeting my big sister, Flurry Heart. I was a baby back then before you four were even born. The flashback started, Shining Armor and Cadance returned home from the hospital. Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart. We're back! Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Dad! You’re home! (as she saw Skyla) Is that my new sister? Shining Armor: That’s right. Baby Skyla: (smiles at her sister) Princess Cadance: Her name is Skyla. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Skyla, I’m your big sister, Flurry Heart. Baby Skyla: (smiles back) Princess Flurry Heart: (hugging her sister) Princess Cadance: Isn't that beautiful? Shining Armor: It sure is. With that, Cadance sheds her tears of joy while Flurry Heart played with Skyla happily. Then, the flashback ended as Skyla finished it. Princess Skyla: And we were best sisters ever since. The Royal Crusaders: Wow! Armor Bride: That was amazing! Sweetie Heart: It sure is! Princess Skyla: It's been so long ever since. Princess Yuna: No kidding. Princess Bubblegum: Well, that reminds me when Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and I were Elementals. Flame Princess: But if it weren’t for Lumpy Space Princess, we wouldn’t be saved along with Ooo. Next, it was Sunlight's turn. Prince Sunlight: I'm next. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Go on. Prince Sunlight: One time, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Rolf, Pterrance, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Cro, Pakka, Steamer, and I led Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Shorty, and Guido back to the Great Valley that has been transported all the way to Our Town. It was the hometown of my parents. And so, the flashback started as Sunlight got Littlefoot, Dink, Cro, Rolf, Pterrance and their friends to the Great Valley in Our Town. Prince Sunlight: We made it! (as he and the others came to their families) Mom? Dad? Starlight Glimmer: Sunlight? Sunburst: Son! (as he and his wife hugged their son) We were beginning to worry. Prince Sunlight: I'm okay, Dad. We made it home. Littlefoot: Yeah, Sunlight got us back safely, Dad. Bron: We're just glad you and Sunlight are safe, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: (rushed to his grandparents) Grandma! Grandpa! Grandpa Longneck: Littlefoot! Grandma Longneck: Littlefoot, Thank goodness! Cera: (rushes to her father) Daddy! Topps: Cera! Ducky: (riding on Spike rushing for her) Mama! Ducky's Mother: Ducky! Spike! Petrie: (flies to his mother) Mom! Petrie's Mother: Petrie! Then, Everyone gathered for the ceremony of the Great Valley become one with Equestria. Starlight Glimmer: This calls for a celebration. Littlefoot, Dink, Rolf, Ptarrence, Cro, and their friends along with my son, Prince Sunlight has come home! And everyone, everypony and every creature cheered while Sunlight smiled. As the flashback ended, Sunlight finished the story as everyone was amazed. Prince Sunlight: And that's how it all happened. Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Twila: Cool! Prince Sunlight: With the help of Arlo, Ty-Rux aka Ty, Rex, Littlefoot, Dink, Manny, and their friends, I now realize what it takes to be a fine Prince of the Great Valley just like my dad. Princess Skyla: That's amazing, Sunlight. Finally, it was Chocolate Cake's turn. Chocolate Cake: My turn. I have an awesome story! And it's called, "The Pines and Cake Teamwork". Dipper Pines: It's true, we were a great team when we first met. Mabel Pines: (sets the Pitt Cola down) Princess Yuna: Okay, let's hear it. Chocolate Cake: Okay, it started during my summer with Dipper and Mabel. We even help Soos surprise Stanley and Ford with a lot of work. Dipper Pines: Back then, we've returned after being Mickey's sorcerer and sorceress apprentices. Mabel Pines: And after returning to Gravity Falls for more summer fun, we're best friends with Chocolate Cake since the first time we've met. (as she fist bumps Chocolate Cake's hoof) In the story, Chocolate Cake, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are getting ready to build. Soos Ramirez: Alrighty, Dudes, Let's get to work. Chocolate Cake: (brought the tool kit) It’s showtime! Dipper Pines: (opens the hood of the Mystery Cart for extra tools) Let's do it! The Mystery Cart was finished, they worked really hard building the upgrades. Chocolate Cake: (checking the oil can) It's full enough. Soos Ramirez: (checking the gearbox inside and brings an extra one) Ready. Chocolate Cake: Let's get to work! Chocolate Cake, Soos, and Dipper started building, they've finished the Mystery Cart. Chocolate Cake: Let's test it out. (tried the Mystery Cart's engine) It worked! Dipper Pines: Alright! Mabel Pines: (laughs) That was awesome! Pumpkin Cake: Thanks. Dipper, Mabel, and Chocolate Cake: Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! The story ends with reality, everyone was more amazed. Chocolate Cake: And that's how it all happened, I was friends with the Pines twins ever since. Snowdrop: That sounds very memorable. Princess Yuna: Just like my friends, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper became heroes. Princess Skyla: Yeah, I remember that. Princess Yuna: That was before we've met them. Emerald: I remember that too. Then, Solarna came to check on Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Solarna: Yuna? Everything okay, Baby Sister? Princess Yuna: Everything's fine, Solarna. Princess Solarna: How about I tell you a story of how Ford Pines made 10 newest journals? Princess Yuna: Sure, I don't mind at all. Snowdrop: Me either. Mabel Pines: Sure thing. Princess Flurry Heart: Tell us, Solarna. Princess Skyla: I can't wait to hear it. Princess Flurry Heart: This should be a good one. The story began with Ford Pines writing the new journals, Solarna came to see him. Princess Solarna: Good evening, Ford. What're you up to? Ford Pines: I'm working on some new journals. Some of them must go to your sister and her friends. So, Solarna showed Ford some pictures of all kinds of Monsters. Princess Solarna: Here are those pictures. (shows the pictures of Indominus Rex, Indoraptor, Monster House, Clinchfield 311 aka Demon 311, Timothy the Ghost Engine, Christine, The Car and other monsters) Ford Pines: Excellent, They'll make perfect pictures for my new journals. As Ford finished with the 4th journal, Solarna started taking notes for each pages. Princess Solarna: "Monster House. A monster possessed by the devil and demonic being, After when the heart and soul of this house dies. The monstrous creature of them all, It's only weakness is the fireplace to go out.". Ford Pines: Very good. Ford finished the 5th journal, Solarna took note of the next page. Princess Solarna: "Indominus Rex, a dinosaur hybrid who is half Tyrannosaurus Rex, half Velociraptor, half Carnotaurus, half Giganotosaurus, half Majungasaurus, half Rugops and half Therizinosaurus as well as modern animals like cuttlefish, tree frogs, and a pit viper snake, One of the very first dinosaur hybrid mankind has ever created.". Ford Pines: Wonderful, Solarna. Keep it up. Ford finished the 6th journal, Solarna gives him a helping hoof. Solarna shows the picture of the Giant Mouse of Minsk, a gigantic mouse from Papa's bedtime story. Princess Solarna: "The Giant Mouse of Minsk, A monstrous beast big enough scaring all the cats. It was as big as a tree and his tail was a mile long.". Ford Pines: Very good, Solarna. Ford finished writing the 7th journal, Solarna was ready for the next one. Princess Solarna: (shows Ford Zathura) "Zathura. A board game only two can play to survive. Beware the Zorgons, the lizard pirate men love to eat meat. Everyone were meat!". Ford Pines: Go on? Princess Solarna: (shows Ford Jumanji) "Jumanji. A savage jungle board game only four can play and try to survive.". Ford Pines: That's it. Ford finished writing the 8th journal, Soarna was ready for the next one and takes a waste break. Solarna shows the pictures of the Killer Shrews. Princess Solarna: "Killer Shrews, A group of monstrous beast with a taste for blood. Unlike the modern Solenodon, The Killer Shrew's bite is extremely poisonous from it's seliva.". Ford Pines: Splendid page, Solarna. Solarna shows Ford, the pictures of Christine, a female, possessed red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury Car. Princess Yuna: "Christine, a female, possessed, dangerous, murderous red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury car. She will attack anyone by killing them and gets very jealous of other women.". Ford Pines: Not bad, Not bad. Ford finished writing the 9th journal, Solarna is ready for the next one. Princess Solarna: "Rodents of Unusual Size or R.O.U.S.es. A group of monstrous rodents bigger then as many rats combined.". Ford Pines: Perfect! We're almost done, Solarna. Ford finished writing the 10th journal, Solarna is ready for the last three. Princess Solarna: "Gorgon. A women with snakes for hair and an anaconda's body. With a single look at it's eyes, it can turn its victims to stone.". Ford Pines: Excellent, Soarna. We're almost done. Soon, Ford finished writing the 11th journal. Princess Solarna: "Tyrannosaurus Rex. A mighty Carnosaur of the Cretaceous Period, the name means Tyrant Lizard King.". Ford Pines: Wonderful. At last, Ford finished writing the 12th journal. Princess Solarna: "Velociraptor. A fast speeding carnivore, It's name means Fast Robber. It's call sounds like an orchestra, The deadliest in all of the Cretaceous Period.". Ford Pines: Just one more journal to go. Ford finished writing the 13th journal. Then, Solarna begins to notice the picture of Bill Cipher, a yellow evil triangle demonic guy who wears a black top hat, bowtie and one eye. Princess Solarna: I know that evil demonic triangle source. He's the one who works for Gideon and trying to destroy Stanley's mind. Next, Bill possessed Dipper's body and try to find Journal 3 to destroy it during Sock Opera. Then, Bill possessed a time traveler named Blandin Blendin. Next, Bill destroyed those first three journals after Wierdmageddon was declared. But, Stanley saved Gravity Falls. Ford Pines: Each journal has a page about Bill Cipher. He is the cause of Wierdmageddon, He is very untrustworthy. Bill is your mother's rival who created the Tantabus in the first place, It was before Nightmare Moon was reborn from her blood and even Daybreaker was from your aunt's blood. Princess Solarna: Is that all true, Ford? Ford Pines: Yes, Solarna. It's true, All of it. They must not fall into the wrong hands. Princess Solarna: (stared at the Journals, Ford placed them all in one bag) Solarna met up with her parents, they brought out the Night Express. Ford made ready, and give Solarna Journal 4. At a train station, Yuna came. Princess Solarna: (placed the journal on the cab) Perfect. Finn McMissile: Here comes Yuna. Princess Yuna: Solarna? Princess Solarna: (ran out of the cab and cover the train) Just a minute, Yuna! Yuna was talking with her sister, they spend some time together. Then, the story ends with Yuna being surprised while Solarna finishing telling. Princess Yuna: That's how I found Journal 4, so I'd keep it safe and use it for good. Yuna looked at her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 and her reflection noticing herself on the golden hands on their front covers, She was very thankful. Princess Solarna: You deserve it more then ever, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Solarna. You're the best. (hugged her big sister) Princess Solarna: Easy, Baby sister. (plays with her as she giggles) Then, the clock stroke to 8 as Princess Solarna: Well, I'd better get to bed. See you all in the morning. Princess Sharon: You too, Cousin. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I could use some rest too. Princess Bubblegum: (yawns and stretches her arms) Marceline Abadeer: I for one wouldn’t mind being a nighttime vampire. Princess Solarna: We have a very great big day tomorrow at Disneyland. Princess Yuna: The World of Disney, here we come. (yawns) Solarna turns the light out, And closed the door. Yuna places her four Journals near her bed. Soon enough, The foals went to sleep and the lantern went turned off. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225